


Pretty Little Thing

by Mendax



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendax/pseuds/Mendax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Mag 7 Bingo prompt "Hey, It's That Guy! -- Minor Characters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Thing

  
She really is a pretty little thing. Peter almost feels foolish for having mistaken her for a boy, except girls just don’t go around in trousers and beat-up boss hats. At least not in _Kansas City._

He grins as he mentally hears the words the way she spoke them, all lit up with a thousand daydreams made of unformed yearning and romantic notions.

He is more interested, of course, in the way she leans toward him as he speaks. Unformed yearning indeed. She’s so young. The clumsy ribbons at the ends of her braids, the too-large shirt over fine, high, small breasts and a trim, uncorseted waist, the guileless look in her eager brown eyes all conspire to make her appear even younger than she is. It’s a pleasing effect. She’d be so easy. A half-dozen of the right words and she’d open like a flower. And she is pretty, in that wholesome, provincial fashion.

But that’s not why he’s here, he reminds himself, and lets her walk away. He’s here because of the murderin’ coward who gunned down David.

David would have liked her.

His throat tightens shamefully at the thought. Because it’s true. David would have liked her. He would have been charmed by her inelegant manners and frankness. He would have treated her like a little sister, or a favored niece, not teased and flattered her while picturing what she looks like under those boy’s clothes of hers.

Peter was just out of boyhood when David left, but he remembers Ma’s rage. Remembers her spitting at David, accusing him of betraying their father, betraying the family. And he remembers how long she wept when he was gone. The words then were the same as they are now. He was the best one. Her precious boy. She was right then, and she’s right now.

David was a good man.


End file.
